


He had a beautiful name

by harrymalfoypotter22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Suicide, Veela Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy with a beautiful name will never live to see the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	He had a beautiful name

Once upon a time there lived a boy in a castle. He wasnt a nice boy. He selfish and arrogant, but he had a beautiful name. It was like the looking at the stars and drowning all at once.

The boy didnt know he had such a beautiful name, of course. As all things beautiful arent aware of the fact. This poor boy thought he was ugly. He thought he was too pale, too feminine, and too tall. He did all he could to make up for it. He did his best to make his father happy and was never rude in his mother's presence.

One day the boy decided he'd had enough. He shouted at his mother and ripped his father's favorite cloak. He grabbed a rope and ran out the back door.

Little did he know that a young veela had been drawn to his beauty and magical aura. The young veela sensed something was wrong. He disnt know what so he followed the boy. 

The boy had gone into a forest and was jumping out of a tree with a rope tied around his neck. The young veela saw this and attempted to fly over in time, but was too late. When the veela go there he could only utter four words through his sobbing. 

"My mate, Draco Malfoy"


End file.
